A Welcome Reunion
by Frosty Brit
Summary: CovenFic! When Wally Returns From a couple of years in Sinnoh, he has no idea how much Brendan has missed him, but with a tournment just around the corener, can either of them hide their feelings for much longer? And who is Team Silver from 'Far Away Place? Raltshipping, MtSilverShipping. (May go up to M-Rating)
1. Chapter 1: Return to Hoenn

**Here is the CovenFic Uploaded! **

**Right some Introductions maybe needed, **

**First We have: **

**Ecrilthir (Ec Author Number: 3824399): Moi. Vetrain of 38 Stories, hides in the Pokemon Fandom and writes stories focused around Pokemon Special and the Dexholders. Currently Writing Rocket Kid 2!/ The Top Rangers**

**Then **

**Frosty Brit (FB Author Number: 4406005): Me? Veteran of 10 Stories, Hides in the Rise of the Guardian Fandom focused around BenneFrost (Jack Frost/ Jamie Bennett) P.S To any of my RotG readers, Hello my stories being updated soon, Promise! Currently writing: The Guardian's Heart **

**And Finally:**

**Slasherwriter (SW, Author Number: 4007510): Hello, Veteran of 11 Stories, Based on M Rated Yaoi-ness… *Hint, Hint*…. Currently Writing: Curious Tryout/ Mission of Love.**

**Now on with the details of the story!**

**Verse: Game-verse (Emerald)**

**Ages: Brendan, 16. Wally, 14. May, 15.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Pokémon..**

**Paring: Wally/Brendan (Raltsshipping), MtSilverShipping (You can guess that one! :) ).**

**Chapter One: New Tournament **

* * *

Brendan walked calmly down the grassy path despite his excitement, Wally was coming back today, after spending a couple of years in Sinnoh, though despite the region gap, the two of them had been talking, they'd exchange E-mails, and sometimes they'd send letters, but only if they weren't getting a reply to the E-mail.

Brendan himself was a former Champion of Hoenn, he stood down about an hour after taking the title, deciding there was still room for him to get stronger. He then had walked out of the League and never went back, that was 5 Years ago, back when he was a fresh Trainer who had taken on both Team Aqua and Team Magma.

Brendan had black hair hidden under a hat which hid the most of his black hair and made it appear as if he had white hair, while a ruby red band ran around it, he wore a red Hoennesse training outfit with a black shoes.

The Port was a recent build, constructed so tourists could arrive quickly near one of Hoenn's biggest attractions, The Battle Frontier. It had been many months since he'd seen any Picture of his friend, but from his description he sent in a letter, he seemed to be almost as tall as Brendan himself.

* * *

Five Minutes later Brendan stood looking out at the ocean, he knew he was at least half hour early but he couldn't wait, for not only did he like Wally, he _Liked _Wally.

He didn't even known when he'd fallen for the younger Trainer, but every time he saw a reply from him, he felt his breath catch in his throat and his heart started to flutter. The only people who knew he liked guys was, Him, His Mom, Prof. Birch (Brendan's Mom told him) and Steven Stone (He was one of the few people in Hoenn that weren't Homophobic.

He hadn't told May because… well how could you tell a girl that fancied you, that you defiantly weren't Interested because you liked Guys? He couldn't imagine the conversation. So he decided to avoid the whole area of conversation.

Brendan shook his head, he would tell everyone, just when he was ready, and when he was accepted. As it was now in Kanto and Johto, thanks to the tireless efforts of the Red and Ethan, two of the most powerful Trainers in the world. Their predecessors and Rivals, Lance, Blue and Silver as well as many of the Gym leaders assisted with the effort, making it legal within a few days, Hoenn was close to following suit, the only major wall they'd reached was Wallace, the current Champion of Hoenn.

* * *

Ten minutes later the ship arrived, Brendan withdrew a pokeball and threw it down calling out Swellow, making it look as if he had just arrived. After another 5 minutes Wally walked off of the boat.

His Green hair was tied into a Ponytail on the back of his head, his skin had gained some colour since he'd last seen it, and his eyes showed that he was full of life. He walked onto Hoenn land and breathed in without a problem, he then noticed Brendon, his cheeks filled with slightly more colour than usual and rushed over, pulling Brendan into a hug.

"Hi Brendan!" Wally called and Brendan wrapped his arms around Wally gentally, "Hey, no need to be so delicate, that Doc Fixed me right up, I even took on the Sinnoh Gym!"

Wally then jumped back showing him eight badge's sparkling there along with the five Hoenn badges he had got before leaving for Sinnoh,

"That's Great!" Brendan smiled, "So what are you plans?"

Wally blushed again, but this went unnoticed by Brendan, "I Was hoping… I could… you know… come with you"

Brendan blushed too, "Y-y-you sure?"

"Yep!" Wally nodded,

"Sure you can come along, we're off to the Battle Frontier apparently there's a tournament there!" Brendan smiled as Wally looked exited,

"I thought you said you hadn't battle seriously since Ever Grande City… will you compete?" Wally asked,

"May do" Brendan replied, he then turned on his heal and started to walk, Wally rushing to catch up with him, the two of them walking side-by-side,

* * *

After Half an hour they'd stopped in a PokéCentre, because in all the excitement of Wally coming back Brendan had forgotten to heal his Pokémon, so why they were waiting for Nurse Joy, Wally was talking about Sinnoh,

"…. I even met their champion… She's really cool, her Names Cynthia" Wally showed Brendan another photo, this time of himself and a tall blonde haired women, though she wasn't smiling, Brendan could tell she was a kind women.

"Brendan Yuki, your Pokémon are ready for collection" called a Nurse and Brendan jumped up walking over and picking up his six Pokéballs, placing them on his waist he walked over to Wally's side.

"Ready to go?" Brendan asked Wally who nodded, jumping up to stand next to Brendan.

"Yep, we should be heading off to the Battle Frontier" Wally smiled, putting his pictures back into his backpack, and hosting it onto his back.

The two trainers then walked out of the Pokecenter side-by-side.

* * *

**And chapter one is done!**

**Ecrilthir: What did you just make me help me write?**

**Frosty: Its called a FanFiction Story… and I bet it will more popular than you can possible imagine.**

**Slash: Yay!**

**Ecrilthir: What's wrong Slash?**

**Slash: Yay for Yaoi!**

**Ecrilthir:….. No… Just… No. **

**All three: Reviews Please…**


	2. Chapter 2: The Tournment

**Slash: Zoom… Zoom!**

**Frosty: We're back….**

***Ecrilthir Hides behind Pokemon Master Red Atop Mt. Silver***

***Frosty Randomly pulls Jack Frost from nowhere and Fly's to Mt. Silver***

***Slash Summons Jaden Yuki and Scales Mt. Silver***

**Ecrilthir: Red wins… ***

**Red: … …. … … …. …. … (Translation: Do you think you can take me?)**

**Jack Frost: Oh lighten up! *Creates two snowballs and pelts them at Red and Jaden***

**Jaden: Aw, sweet! *Picks up snow and throws it at Jack and Red***

**Red: …. … …. …. …. … (Translation: Don't try your foolish tricks on me!)**

**Jack: o.O**

**Jaden: My Turn! *Creates massive shadow and throws it at Red***

***Red stands calmly and awaits the attack, before it dissolved into dust***

**Jaden: o.O?**

**Jack: o.O….**

**Red smiled. **

**Slash: Let's just get on with the story….**

**Frosty: Yep…. Btw this was going to be 2 chapters, but we reached the end of the first one and it was way too short, so here is 2-in-1!**

***Red and Ecrilthir high-five one another***

**Chapter Two: The Tournament**

* * *

Brendan and Wally spoke as they walked down the path, Wally had been given a Pokedex a few days before he'd left for Sinnoh, and they were comparing entries,

"So you've caught 176 Different Pokemon?" Brendan asked, looking through Wally's Pokedex,

"Yep, how many have you caught?" Wally asked, Brendan handed over his slightly worn Pokedex,

"You've only registered Hoenn pokemon… wait you've caught 130 Hoenn Pokemon?" Wally asked,

"Lemme just change that to National" Brendan smiled as he flicked a switch on the side of the dex and it booted up again, showing his true total,

"Wow, you've caught 329 Pokemon?" Wally sounded awe struck by this,

"Yep, that's why I haven't been battling much, I've been concentrating on filling my Pokedex for both Prof. Oak and Prof. Birch and researching evolution for Prof. E:….m" Brendan replied placing the Pokedex back in his pocket, careful not to knock out the only picture of Wally he had, the one he always carried next to his heart.

"Wow that is so cool!" Wally smiled, as he pulled Brendan into a hug, both of them blushed furiously and separated,

As they arrived in The Battle Frontier they noticed posters plastering the walls,

_ATTENTION ALL Pokemon Trainers! _

_Do you have 5 or more Badges?_

_Then why not join a friend in…_

_The Ultimate Tag Team Tournament _

_You have a chance to face Legendary Trainers from:_

_Kanto, _

_Johto _

_And Hoenn!_

_Sign Up today and get a Incredibly rare item!_

Brendan faked shock, he knew the tournament was a Tag-Team Tournament, and had made sure that Wally would be arriving only a day or two before hand,"Double…. Tournament…."

"Yeah" Wally nodded,

"Wanna enter?" Brendan asked, looking at Wally

"Wha?" Wally asked blushing, "Me and you?"

"Yep!" Brendan smiled,

"Sure!" Wally smiled and the two of them ran to the sigh-up table where two figures sat, Steven Stone and Prof. Birch.

"Hello you two, what are you doing here?" Prof. Birch asked,

"We're here to sign up for the Tag Team Tournament" Wally smiled,

"Really?" Steven asked, looking more at Brendan than Wally,

"Yep" Brendan replied, looking seriously at Steven.

"Right, Brendan Yuki and Wally Mitsuru… now you just need to come up with a name for your team" Steven wrote down their names and passed them a piece of paper, which read, Team – (Blank)

"Hmm, How about Team Ralts?" Brendan suggested,

"I like it!" Wally smiled, writing down the name and passing it back to Steven,

"Well the tournament starts in a days' time, but first, your rare item, these are Lucky Eggs, they increase the speed a Pokemon grows at!" Prof. Birch told them passing them their Lucky Egg each.

"Thank you professor" Brendan nodded walking off, noticing the sun was starting to set,

* * *

After a few minutes the two of them had reached a clump of trees that they decided was defiantly worth spending a night camping in, they set up their sleeping bags ready for later but Brendan could tell something was bothering Wally, it wasn't until the sky had turned Pink that Wally finally spoke his mind,

"Why me?" Wally asked,

"Why you what?" Brendan asked,

"Why me as your partner?" Wally asked, there was an almost pathetic tone in his voice,

"Your powerful…" Brendan started,

"May's more powerful, so Steven and Wallace…" Wally started, the tone remaining in his voice,

"I Would want May by my side, our battle styles don't compliment each other, She's the host so he's out.. Steven is a powerful trainer, but he's the host so he's out. And Wallace, We don't get on too well, so he's defiantly out" Brendan listed, coming up with the first thing that came to mind, "Plus I'd always prefer to have you by my side, rather than anyone else"

Wally looked up at him wide-eyed, "You really think that?"

"Defiantly" Brendan smiled,

"Thank you…" Wally smiled as he looked around, getting ready to start a fire..

* * *

Four Hours of recapping their past matches against one another, Wally and Brendan had decided to sleep now rather than wait up longer, that way they'd have more to discuss the next day.

After about an hour of sleep Brendan was awoken by small whimpers coming from Wally, he immediately jumped up and walked over, noticing the cold sweet Wally was in, Brendan could immediately tell he was having a nightmare.

"Wally, wake up!" Brendan told him, shaking him slightly, after a minute Wally woke up screaming,

"Shh, it's okay… shhh" Brendan told him pulling him into a hug,

"Brendan…. I had… a horrible….nightmare, you and my family… they were killed by Darkrai" Wally sobbed,

"Shh, I'm fine…. So is your family" Brendan whispered,

"Can… can I sleep with you tonight?" Wally asked,

"Sure" Brendan nodded, moving his sleeping mat over next to Wally's, they both climbed into Brendan's and Wally rested his head on Brendan's chest while Brendan held tightly to Wally.

"Brendan, If I tell you something, will you promise not to leave me alone or tell anyone?" Wally asked a few minutes later

"Mhm" Brendan nodded,

"I… I like you Brendan… I like you a lot" Wally blushed furiously as he spoke,

Brendan's eyes jolted open and he looked down at Wally, who was looking up at him,

"I erm…. Err…" Brendan couldn't find the words, after all these months of loving him, and not knowing Wally loved him back..

"I'm sorry" Wally buried his head into Brendan's chest and then Brendan realised what had happened, Wally thought Brendan would hate him,

"Wally, look at me" Brendan told him, Wally looked up at him and Brendan grabbed his chin and brought their lips together,

After a minute their lips parted, and Wally was blushing even more than Brendan,

"You… you like me?" Wally asked,

"Yeah, I do… and I always will" Brendan replied,

Wally smiled and once again cuddled into Brendan, falling asleep happy, Brendan soon following him

* * *

**And scene…**

**Red:….. (Translation: Why am I still here?)**

**Ecrilthir: You're my Anti-Yoai Bodyguard, **

**Red: ….. (Translation: Fair enough)**

**All three: Want to do the honors Red?**

**Red: …. …. …. …. (Translation: Review Please!)**


	3. Chapter 3: The First Battle

**Frosty: We're back!**

***Ecrilthir sitting staring at his Pokemon Game***

**Slash: Why are you still looking at that screen?**

**Ecrilthir: Shiny Eevee…..**

***Jack Frost randomly appears***

**Frosty: Jack! *Starts chasing Jack trying to get him to Kiss Jamie***

**Slash: Lets just get on with the chapter.**

**Chapter Three: The First Match! (Team Ralts Vs. Team Psychic)**

* * *

It was late the next morning when Brendan awoke, noticing that Wally was still asleep on his chest, looking highly content with sleeping with Brendan. Brendan grabbed his Pokedex and looked at the time. The tournament would start in an Hour!

Brendan put down the Pokedex and then proceeded to gently awaken Wally, who looked up at him with wide eyes,

"Hi Brendan" Wally smiled, nuzzling his chest.

"We've got an hour till the tournament starts, we should get up" Brendan replied, smiling down at Wally,

"Comfy" Wally complained,

"Me too, but we should get going to the tournament, otherwise they'll send someone after us" Brendan replied,

"Kay" Wally replied standing up and stretching, within ten minutes they'd gotten changed and packed up the campsite, ready to head off to the tournament, then Brendan remembered something,

"Do you have the right Pokemon with you?" Brendan asked,

"I Would like to switch one of my Pokemon" Wally replied,

"Lets head off to the Pokecentre then!" Brendan grabbed Wally's hand and they rushed off holding hands until the edge of the woods, they then separated after a single peck and hug they rushed off toward the Pokecentre, were they took it in turns to swap their weakest pokemon out of their teams

"Right we have ten minutes before we need to be at the Arena" Brendan looked down at his watch.

"Lets go now!" Wally called rushing forward, Brendan walking calmly behind until a lone figure bumped into his shoulder,

"Brendan" The Figure scowled,

"Wallace" Brendan replied calmly,

"I Hear you've finally stepped back into the big leagues" Wallace replied,

"Hmm, Remember who won our only battle?" Brendan asked,

"I Aim to show that was a fluke, and with my partner, we'll crush you… prepare to eat dust… Wimp" Wallace continued to walk after that,

"We'll see" Brendan replied, chasing after Wally.

* * *

Ten minutes later the all the Team's were ready for the selection, then they heard Steven's voice,

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Intercontinental Tag Team Tournament" Steven called, the crowd Roared loudly and Wally and Brendan exchanged a Glance,

"We have some super Powerful Trainers from all Hoenn, Johto and Even Kanto! And now to present the Ultimate Tag Team, Team SILVER! " Steven called, "Now the selection of the first Match….. Ladies and Gentlemen, The First team is Team Psychic and they'll be facing Team…. RALTS!"

Brendan smiled to Wally and they walked off, towards a set of double doors,

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Team Ralts!" Steven called, "One is the Rouge Hoenn Champion Brendan Yuki! And his battling Partner, who managed to get over a life-threating Illness to be hear, Wally Mitsuru!"

The doors opened and the two of them walked into the arena, the crowd cheered and Brendan could see an entire section holding up signs to cheer the two of them on, he could even see someone he could've sworn was Cynthia in the audience.

"And introducing their opponents, The Gym leaders of Mossdeep City, Tate and Liza!" Steven called, the doors opened to reveal two blue haired Teenagers.

"We will crush you" Tate Began

"With our superior Psychic Powers!" Liza Finished.

"We'll see" Wally smiled,

"Don't underestimate us" Brendan closed his eyes smiling.

"Now Begin!" Steven called,

"Go Lunatone!" Tate called, The Pokemon that burst forth was shaped like a crescent moon

"Go Solrock!" Liza added, The Pokemon that burst forth was shaped like the sun

"I'll start of with a little Psychic power of my own, Go Gardevoir!" Wally called, the Psychic 'queen ' appeared and created an arc of light over her head,

"My Turn, Time for an old foe, Go Mightyena!" Brendan called, the gold Mightyena appeared and roared impressively mini stars flashed around him.

"Let the battle commence!" All four combatants called,

"Gardevoir Use Calm Mind!" Wally called,

"Mightyena, use Crunch!" Brendan added,

Gardevoir charged some power and Mightyena leapt forward slamming into Lunatone, injuring it.

"Solrock, use Secret Power!" Liza called,

"Lunatone, use Stone Edge!" Tate called,

Solrock's attack flew at Gardevoir slamming into it, while Lunatone's attack hit into Mightyena

"Gardevoir, Time to strike with Shadow Ball!" Wally called,

"Mightyena, Attack again with Crunch!" Brendan called,

The Shadow ball slammed into Solrock and defeated It at once, while Mightyena defeated the weakened Lunatone.

"Return!" both Psychic Gym Leaders called,

"Go Xatu!" Tate called,

"I Agree, Xatu!" Liza called,

"Quickly use a double Ominous Wind!" Both Tate and Liza called, the attacks launched forward at Mightyena,

"Couture with Hyperbeam!" Brendan called,

"Gardevoir use another Calm Mind!" Wally added,

The Hyperbeam tore through the Ominous winds and slammed into one of the Xatu's severally weakening it,

"Use Future Sight!" Both the Gym Leaders called,

"Use Shadow Ball!" Wally called"

The Shadow attack slammed into the other Xatu and defeated it,

"Return" Liza called, "Go Claydol!"

"Use Take Down on Xatu!" Brendan called,

"Use Shadow Ball on Claydol!" Wally added,

The Powerful normal attack slammed into Xatu and defeated it, while the Ghost attack defeated the Claydol.

"Return!" Both Gym Leaders called again,

"Go Gallade!" Tate called,

"Gardevoir, you too!" Liza called,

"Use Shadow Ball!" Wally called,

"Use Crunch!" Brendan called,

The Ghost attack slammed into Gardevoir and defeated it while the crunch weakened the Gallade.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, there will now be a five minute break as Team Psychic has lost 6 of its 12 pokemon!" Steven Called and the two teams turned and walked into some shadows, a lone figure awaited and handed them a glass of water, they drank swiftly and then waited for a minute, before walking back onto the field,

Another minute later, Tate and Liza retook the field,

"Now the remaining pokemon are Team Psychic: 6! Team Ralts…. Wow… 12!" Steven smiled, "Now let the battle resume!"

"Go Lunatone!" Liza called,

"Use Shadow Ball!" Wally called,

"Use Crunch!" Brendan added, feeling this was getting repetitive.

The two attack's launched at Gallade and Lunatone, defeating both.

"Return!" Both Trainers called,

"Go Claydol!" Tate called,

"Go Natu!" Liza called,

"Use Earthquake!" Tate called before Wally or Brendan could issue a command,

"Use Peck!" Liza called,

The Ground started to shake but Gardevoir and Mightyena stood firm, then the peck attack hit into Mightyena but again it held firm,

"Use Crunch on Natu!" Brendan called,

"Use Shadow Ball on Claydol!" Wally added,

The two attack hit home and defeated the two pokemon,

"I am defeated…" Liza kneeled on the ground,

"Liza is defeated, now Tate must fight alone!" Steven called,

"Go Lunatone, Natu!" Tate called,

"Lets end this!" Wally smiled, "Use Shadow Ball!"

"And We shall!" Brendan replied, "Use Crunch!"

The Two attacks hit home and defeated the two Pokémon with ease, "Team Psychic has been defeated, that means Team Ralts has advanced to the second round!" Steven called rushing over to stand Next to Wally and Brendan,

"An incredible victory, congratulations" Steven smiled,

"Thanks" The Two of them nodded, walking out of the arena towards the stands where the competitors who had/would get through sat.

"Well, that's round one out of the way…." Wally smiled,

"Yep" Brendan laughed,

"Now all we've got to do is watch the rest of round one." Wally giggled slightly,

"Ladies and Gentlemen, after that masterful performance, we now have a second powerful team, Team Beauty!" Steven called, a roar of the crowd answered his call.

"Current Champion of Hoenn and its Regional Water Master, Wallace!" Steven called,

Wallace walked out wearing his usual outfit, though he carried a red rose in his hand, before throwing it into the crowd, "This tournament has my name on it, then I shall take down Team Silver!"

"And his battling Partner of three years…. May Birch!" Steven Called,

"May?" Both Wally and Brendan asked in shock as their old friend walked out on the field…..

* * *

**Chapter done!**

**Jack: Why'd it take so long?**

**Frosty: Ecrilthir's Eevee distracted him… then last night (While looking for pokemon facts), We got hit by Malware…. Nasty, Nasty Malware**

**Slash: But thanks to Ecrilthir, and SEVEN (Yes SEVEN!) Hours work on our laptop, he managed to solve the problem, then he went to sleep at 3-4 Am, (Much Love Ecrilthir!)**

**Jack: I brought snow to him :)**

**Slash: So we hear…. **

**Frosty: Thanks Jack**

***Red appeared***

**Red: …. ….. …. …. (Translation: I don't like Wallace)**

**Slash: Neither does Ecrilthir, he thinks he's an arrogant Git who stole Steven Stone's title and ruined Hoenn. **

**Red: ….. …. …. … …. ….. ….. …. (Translation: That sounds right, do I get to appear in the story?)**

**Frosty: Probably not, you're in Kanto/Johto while this is set in Hoenn…..**

***Red vanishes to strop***

**Jack: I'll go get him, and maybe hit Ecrilthir with a snowball…..**

**Frosty: Bye Jack, give Jamie a kiss….. from you….**

**Jack: …..? *Vanishes in a poof of snow***

**Frosty & Slash: Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4: Wallace's Partner

**Dun, Dun, Dun!  
Slash: The Coven is Back! **

**Frosty: Yay for the Coven! **

**Ecrilthir: Copycats!**

**Slash: You came up with a good idea and we copied It! **

**Frosty: Find about the coven at:  
thecovenofevilauthors . weebly (Just remove the spaces!)**

**Ecrilthir: On with the stories!**

**Chapter Four: Wallace's Partner (Team Beauty Vs. Team Victory)**

* * *

May looked over at Brendan and Wally, giving them uncaring looks as she walked over to stand on the field, next to Wallace.

"And now, a true powerhouse team, Lets give it up for Team Victory!" Steven called, as two figures walked out of the shadows, "First we have the flight master of Hoenn, a true beauty if any was ever seen, Winona!"

Winona walked out onto the field and smiled looking over at Wallace and May, "you may have defeated me once, but that was a long time ago"

"And even though his type is normal, he is by far above normality, Give it up for Norman Yuki!" Steven called, as Norman walked onto the field,

""I will do everything in my power as a Trainer to win. You'd better give it your best shot, too!" Norman called.

"Now begin!" Steven called,

In the stands Brendan sat smiling,

"I think this match might be slightly lop-sided" Wally told Brendan

"Not quite, Wallace may be a Champion, but May is only a Researcher who hasn't really done that much training in recent years, while both the Gym Leaders are using much more powerful teams than usual" Brendan replied.

"that's true" Wally nodded,

"Anyway lets watch" Brendan smiled,

Back on the field the Teams had just sent out their first Pokemon, May had Aggron, Wallace had gone for Wailord. While on the other side of the field, Winona had Skarmory and Norman had Spinda.

"Skarmory, use Night Slash on Wailord!" Winona called, the dark attack flew at Wailord and nearly sent it flying backwards,

"Spinda, use Brick Beck on Aggron!" Norman called, the Fighting attack slammed into Aggron, which barely hung on.

"Aggron, Use Iron Tail on Spinda!" May called, the Iron attack slammed into Spinda, sending it flying against a wall where it returned to the field, weakened but still able to fight

"Wailord, use Heavy Slam on Spinda!" Wallace called, The Wailord, launched into the air and slammed down onto Spinda, defeating the small pokemon,

"Return!" Norman called scowling, "Go Slaking!"

"Skarmory, use Aerial ace on Aggron!" Winona called,

"Slaking, Use Thunder on Wailord!" Norman called,

The flying attack slammed into Aggron and defeated it, while the electric attack defeated Wailord.

"Return!" Both Wallace and May called,

"Go Whiscash!" Wallace called,

"Go Magcargo!" May called,

"Slaking, Use Blizzard!" Norman called, The Ice attack slammed into Whiscash and Magcargo and injured them both, it also froze Magcargo.

"Skarmory return!" Winona called, "Go Tropius!"

"Whiscash, use Rock Smash on Slaking!" Wallace called, the fighting attack hit into Slaking but didn't defeat it.

"Tropius use Magical Leaf on Whiscash!" Winona called, the powerful grass attack slammed into Whiscash and defeated it quickly.

"Slaking?" Norman asked but Slaking was lazing around.

"Magcargo return!" May called, "Go Swellow!"

"Return!" Wallace called, "Go Gyarados!"

"Tropius use Dragon Pulse on Gyarados!" Winona called, the powerful dragon attack slammed into Gyarados and sent it flying against a wall.

"Slaking…..?" Norman asked but Slaking didn't respond.

"Swellow, use Return on Slaking!" May called, the attack hit Slaking but the powerful pokemon held firm.

"Gyarados, use Hyper Beam on Tropius!" Wallace called, the ultimate normal attack hit Tropius but it held firm.

"Tropius, use Dragon Pulse on Swellow!" Winona called, the Dragon attack slammed into the bird, sending it revealing backwards.

"Slaking?" Norman asked, "Use Thunder on Gyarados!" The electric attack slammed into Gyarados and sent it crashing down, defeated.

"Swellow, use Fly!" May called.

"Return!" Wallace called, "Go Tentacruel!"

"Tentacruel, use Sludge-Bomb on Tropius!" Wallace called, the poison attack hit into Tropius and defeated it.

"Slaking use Thunder!" Norman called, the Thunder hit Swellow and it fell to the ground, defeated.

"Return!" May called, "Go Macargo!"

"Return!" Winona called, "Go Altaria!"

"Tentacruel use Ice Beam on Altaria!" Wallace called, the attack missed by a mile.

"Slaking use Dig!" Norman called as the large pokemon dived underground,

"Altaria use Surf!" Winona called, the wave slammed into Macargo and Tentacruel, defeating Macargo.

"There will now be a short break!" Steven called, "Team Beauty has lost 6 Pokemon!"

* * *

"Well this is going well for Dad" Brendan smiled,

"Yeah, It looked like Wallace and May are completely overpowered." Wally replied, placing a hand on Brendan's.

* * *

Back on the field Winona and Norman had retaken the field, Altaria And Slaking still standing/ Floating where they had before. A minute later Wallace and May reappeared,

"Let the battle, Resume!" Steven called,

"Go Ludicolo!" May called,

"I'll swap to… Milotic!" Wallace called.

"Ludicolo use Rain Dance!" May shouted,

"Milotic use Ice Beam!" Wallace called, the ice attack slammed into Altaria and defeated it.

"Slaking?" Norman asked, but Slaking was ignoring him.

"Return!" Winona called, "Go Skarmory!"

"Ludicolo use Thunder on Skarmory!" May called, The powerful Thunder slammed into the weakened Skarmory and defeated it.

"Milotic use Ice Beam on Slaking!" Wallace called, The Ice attack hit into Slaking.

"Return!" Winona called, "Go Pellipper!"

"Ludicolo use Thunder on Pellipper!" May called, the Thunder defeated the Water-flying type.

"Milotic use Ice Beam!" Wallace called, the ice attack defeated Slaking.

"Go Skarmory!" Winona called,

"Go Linoone!" Norman called,

"Ludicolo Use Surf!" May shouted, the water attack hit into both pokemon and weakened them,

"Milotic use Ice Beam on Skarmory!" Wallace smiled, the ice attack hit into Skarmory and defeated it.

"Go Altaria!" Winona called,

"Use Ice Beam!" Wallace thundered,

"Use Thunder on Linoone!" May told Ludicolo.

Altaria and Linoone both collapsed down defeated.

"Winona is out of this round, Norman please select your next two pokemon!" Steven called,

"Go Spinda and Ratticate!" Norman called,

"Use Thunder on Spinda!" Wallace called,

"Use Thunder on Ratticate!" May smiled,

The two bolts slammed down and Spinda fell, while Ratticate held firm,

"Ratticate use Crunch on Milotic!" Norman called, the dark attack slammed into Milotic and it weakened slightly

"Go Slaking!" Norman called,

"Use Thunder on Slaking!" Both May and Wallace called, the two attacks hit into Slaking and defeated it swiftly.

"Ratticate use Super Fang on Milotic!" Norman called, The attack completely missed

"Use Ice beam!" Wallace called laziliy and the ice attack defeated Ratticate.

"And the Victory goes to Team Beauty!" Steven called, "The next match is…. Team Win Vs. Team Frontier!"

* * *

**AND WE ARE DONE!**

**We're all too tired to talk... but ****Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
